We Were Best Friends First
by Stefanotis
Summary: "Kori Anders has been best friends with Dick Grayson since the day she moved to Gotham but will everything change when the two go their separate ways, start college, and make new friends? We'll find out when they reunite three years later during their last year of college." A lot of love, drama, and hurt.
1. Chapter 1

1:15 am

Lightening illuminated my room.

My eyes flashed opened under the covers.

No matter how old I am, I will always be afraid of these storms.

We had storms on Tamaran but not like this. Gotham is much different and on this side of the country, we receive all four seasons. Rain is by far my least favorite. I have been here for two years now and I still have not gotten used to it.

A crack of thunder and another flash of lightening.

I shook under my covers and whimpered. Just breath Kori. It will all be gone soon. Or maybe it will not go away. The city has been experiencing rain and storms for five days now.

The summer had ended and fall has begun.

I jumped but not at the sound of thunder or lightening but at the sound of something tapping against my window. I removed my head from under the covers and looked over at my window. Something tapped against it again.

I grabbed Snowflake, my stuffed polar bear since I have had at age five and quickly made my way over to the window. I opened it and looked down.

My eyes widened at the sight. That idiot!

I couldn't yell or else my parents would hear but I motioned for him to come up. I jumped and stepped a few feet back from another clap of thunder.

He made his way up and I immediately went over to help him.

"Are you stupid?" I quietly yelled. Seriously! He could have gotten struck by lightening.

"That's my middle name" he said flashing me a smile and closing the window.

It was dark but I walked over to my bathroom and grabbed a towel for him. I tossed it at him and crossed my arms.

"You are drenching wet!" I exclaimed. "What are you even doing here?"

He placed a hand on his chest. "Ouch. I thought you'd be glad to see me?"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my bed. I sat on it with the covers partially over me and Snowflake in my hands. I didn't say anything to him, only watched him remove all his clothing and leaving him in his boxers only.

He dried himself and his wet hair from the rain.

The thunder grew louder.

"Kor, please give me a smile" he said walking over.

He sat beside me and grabbed me to pull me closer to him. I won't give in.

Kissing the side of my head he whispered, "I'm sorry about everything. Please just smile for me."

I shook my head but I didn't remove myself from him. I've known him since I started Gotham High and he is the only one that can comfort me like this during storms.

"I'm sorry for being absent these last two weeks, I've-

"No excuses!" I yelled, not intending for my voice to get that loud.

He blinked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"You are leaving tomorrow morning" my voice cracked. Don't cry Kori. Don't let him see you like this. Don't cry. Don't cry. Crap here comes the tears. "We were supposed to have a good summer before college."

He sighed and looked down. "We had a good summer. I had a great summer with you. But Kor, admit it. We should never have kissed."

I let out a laugh and wiped my tears. "Kissed?" I asked looking at him. "We did a lot more than that."

He turned red and let out a cough. "Um, yea we did."

I looked at him as he looked away from and started to fidget. My eyes widened and more tears came. "You regret it!"

"No!" he yelled.

If my parents weren't awake before then they sure as hell are now.

He sighed and pulled me closer him. "Beautiful I'll never regret what we did but look at us now. We're too emotionally attached now and I'm leaving for college, all the way on the West side of the country. I can't start a romantic relationship right now."

I refused to look at him. "Why not? A lot of couples do long distance."

"And look at how many of those don't work out" he said.

"They say distance makes the heart grow fonder" I snapped.

I was annoyed and angry at him. All summer I expected him to finally give me a title. To finally be called boyfriend and girlfriend.

Dick and I have been best friends for three years. I've been in love with him probably since the first day we met. It was an amazing friendship and I was so thankful for him. He taught me everything I had to know when I moved to America. He sat with me during lunch, showed me around Gotham, exposed me to a social life, and was there for me when I needed him. We tell each other everything. He is my best friend and always will be but I grew tired of just being friends. So this summer, I was determined to grow closer with him.

I knew he has feelings for me. He always treated me differently than the girls he would hook up with or his other female friends. Also, Wally told me Dick's secret.

So we were sitting on his couch one summer day, watching a movie on Netflix and when I turned to him, he made the move and kissed me. It felt so good and it felt so right. The kiss was passionate and long over due but he finally did it. We talked about our feelings, more me than him. Dick doesn't open up easily. He has a lot of issues from past experiences.

For the rest of the summer, we never put on a title on things. We hooked up. A lot but I never slept with him. It didn't feel right. He pushed himself away when we got too close and almost to that point so I never initiated sex.

Towards the end of the summer, he got more distant. Yes we've graduated high school and we're going to different colleges but I thought we would make this work.

"Can you honestly tell me that you think this would work out?" he asked. "What if I can't be there for you when you need me? What if I'm too busy or out with friends? Can you honestly handle me being states away and having a good time without you?"

I shook my head and let my tears fall. I placed my head against his bare chest and listened to his heart beat, tuning out the thunder.

"I want to be the perfect boyfriend for you" he said and I could hear the sadness. "I want to give you all you want but I can't right now." He wrapped his arms tightly around me. "I love you so much but we can't do this. Not right now."

"I love you too" I whispered.

He leaned back and brought me with him so that he was on his back and I was by his side. He never let me go.

"I don't know what to feel" I told him.

I felt him grab my chin and angle my face up towards him. His lips touched mine and I melted in them. I couldn't let him go.

Removing his lips from mine and grabbing the blankets to cover us, he said "You've been my best friend for three years. I need you to be my best friend for a few more years."

I glanced over at my clock. It was almost two in the morning.

"Your plane leaves at seven" I told him.

"I know" he replied.

I blinked away new tears forming. "Richard" I whispered. "Please promise me something."

"Anything" he said tiredly.

Sighing, I kissed his chest. "Promise me you'll keep in contact with me. Promise me that we'll always be best friends."

"I promise you" he said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Its been a while, I know. Took a long break to re-evaluate my life and my goals. I'm in my last year of college and am working on finishing two degrees by the end of next spring.

This story is just a side hobby of mine. I've not written in so long and I need to work on this skill again. I plan to write a book one day and this is just practice for me.

I'm not even sure how many people still read Teen Titans fanfics. So I'm going to write a few more chapters but if I don't have an audience large enough for me to continue then I will pull the plug.

Please review and chapters will be longer. This is just a starter chapter.

-Stefanotis


	2. Chapter 2

_December 22nd_

 _5:32 p.m._

I looked down at my boots as I paced back and forth. I have been waiting at the airport for two hours now. Dick told me his private plane was going to land at three but its getting dark out and there was still no sign of a black and gold jet with a big W on it. I've called Mr. Wayne and asked if he could find out if the plane was delayed but he couldn't get reception from all the snow in the sky.

I was getting worried. Really worried and I could feel my anxiety increasing. I've texted Dick a billion times and he hadn't responded back yet.

Christmas was approaching and we both were on break for a few weeks and Dick was coming home for the entire break time. I was so excited to see him. He had snuck out the morning I woke up from our last discussion and I haven't seen him then. We spoke on the phone and texted here and there during our first semester of freshmen year but since mid-terms, our communication was lacking. Every time I would text him, he would tell me he was busy or out with friends or he was too drunk. It upset, I won't lie, but I tried to make the best of it.

I stopped pacing and took a seat that let me look out the window of the airplane landing strip. There wasn't anyone in the private landing room with me besides one airport employee and two security guards by the gate. Usually Alfred would be here to take us home but I offered to drive Dick home. Plus I want as much alone time as I can get with him.

I sighed and placed my head in my hands. "Oh Dick where are you?" I asked myself.

"Why don't you look behind you?'

I sat up straight and squealed as I looked behind me. Getting up from my seat, I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. It was straight out of a movie. You know the scene where the couple finally reunite and the girl jumps and wraps her legs around her boy. Yea that was us. Only we weren't a couple.

He stood there for a few minutes with me in his arms. We didn't say anything. I had my head hidden in his shoulder and I could feel my heart pounding very fast that I wouldn't be surprised if he could feel it.

He was the first to remove himself from me. "Let me look at you!" he exclaimed.

I unhooked my legs from around him and placed my feet on the ground. I looked up at him with a nervous smile. "You're here!"

Grabbing my cheeks, he chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I'm here. Sorry about the delay. I overslept."

I shook my head and smiled at him. "It's okay. I wasn't waiting that long."

He looked at me for a few seconds and smiled. "You look different" he said.

"I do?" I asked looking at myself.

"Yea, you look more beautiful." He said it with so much smoothness.

I turned red and looked away from him. "Well you're the one with the tan. You look like a true California boy."

"Baby, we have so much to catch up on" he said looking around. "Where's Alfred?"

"Surprise!" I said raising my hands. "I am your personal driver today."

He stepped a few inches away from me. "Oh God. You're gonna kill me before I even get home."

I placed a finger over my lip. "Hush. I'm a good driver. Vic taught me." I grabbed the smaller bag from him while he picked up the bigger bag.

"Exactly why I should be worried" he joked.

It took us an hour and fifteen minutes to get to Wayne Manor. Usually it would take us forty-five minutes but I enjoyed the car ride. Dick told me everything about Jump City College. He told me of his classes and his favorite professors and what his whole plan was until graduation. He joined a fraternity and moved out of his dorm and into a frat house with five other boys. His best friend there is named Roy who happens to be from Star City and Roy's uncle is also a good friend of Bruce Wayne. He told me of the parties and the girls. The girls. I tried not to get annoyed by it but he knew how it bothered me. Also I kept rolling my eyes every time he would mention "the hot Californian babes."

I told him about my first semester of college but it didn't seem as cool as his. I didn't make as many friends as I thought I would. I don't live on campus so maybe that played a factor in it but its also very hard for me to let people in my life. I told him about my major and the classes I would be taking and how I would get to work with children. Being a grade school teacher is something I've always wanted since I was a little girl.

"So are you planning on coming to the charity gala this year?"

We were in his room and I had been waiting for Dick to finish his shower. I looked up from the magazine that I was skimming through. My jaw dropped when I saw him.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled before walking over to his dresser. He had only a towel wrapped around his waist. "Like what you see?" he asked still looking for his outfit of choice.

I sat up and starred at the muscles on his back. "You've definitely been working out."

"Every day of the week" he said dropping the towel to the ground.

I covered my eyes. "Um?"

I heard him chuckle and some other movement. "It's not like you haven't seen it."

"True" I said still covering my eyes. "But I don't think friends are supposed to do this."

"C'mere" he said.

And before I could even open my eyes, he had grabbed me and flipped me over on top of him on his bed. I was caught off guard by this and didn't know what to say.

I gave him a quizzical look. "What are you-

He silenced me by placing his lips on mine and I didn't understand what was going on but it felt so good. My body was saying yes yes yes! But my mind was saying no no no!

He placed his hands on my ass and I instinctively adjusted myself so that my legs were on either side of him. Our tongues were battling for dominance and we were in a full blown make out session.

It felt so right.

It felt so hot.

His hands travelled all over my body and my fingers played with his black locks.

Clothes started to come off. We were switching positions so that he was on top.

He was kissing me everywhere. My shoulders, my arms, my breasts, and my stomach.

I pulled back as he grabbed onto my thong, ready to pull it away. "Richard wait."

He was breathing heavy but so was I. "Don't worry. We won't do anything that we haven't done already."

I placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away. "Should we do this? I mean I don't know, I don't think-

"You don't want to?" he asked almost sounding hurt.

Did I hurt his feelings? Did he think we were going to continue this? I mean I thought he only wanted to be friends.

"I just...is it going to confuse things?" I asked.

He gave me a shrug. "I don't know. We're both pretty set on just being friends until we can be a couple."

My heart did flips. "You still want to be a couple?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do. I mean not right now but someday I do want to be with you. I thought you knew that."

I'm so confused. "I'm so confused" I told him.

"About what?"

"Last time we saw each other you said you just wanted to be friends" I said. "I don't think we can be friends with benefits if we both having feelings. Isn't the point of friends with benefits just sexual activities with no feelings or strings attached?"

He sighed and looked down. "Yea. I mean we don't have to put a title on us."

"So a work in progress?" I asked.

He let out a chuckle and smirked at me. "Thats a good way to put it."

Wrapping my arms around his neck and spreading my legs, "You may proceed."

He gave me that devilish look and licked his lips. "Glad to."

 _December 24th_

 _Wayne Annual Christmas Eve Charity Gala_

"Richard hands!" I exclaimed.

He was kissing my neck while rubbing his hands up and down my thighs. "Can't help it. You look so beautiful tonight."

I was so glad the partition was up or else we would be giving the limousine driver a show.

"You're making me go crazy" he whispered in my ear.

I giggled and looked down at his pants. "Well you better behave or else the paparazzi will have you on the front page tomorrow morning."

He pulled away from me and adjusted himself. "You really do look beautiful."

I wore an emerald green gown. It had to straps to hold the sweetheart corset and it had a slit on the side of the skirt. I matched it with silver stilettos and a white faux fur shawl to keep me warm.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I said as I re-applied my lipstick.

I felt him grab my hand. "You ready?" he asked.

I looked outside the window and my heart started pounding. "Stay by my side?"

"Wouldn't leave it for the world" he replied.

We gave each other a smile before exiting the car.

"Dick Grayson over here!"

"Dick Grayson!"

"How's college going for you?"

"Are you glad to be back home?"

"Who are you wearing?"

"What do you think about Lex Luthor running for president?"

Jeez! I don't know how he does it. And he keeps a straight face the entire time! Seriously I would be hyperventilating if I was him. I would never want the flashing cameras and constant paparazzi.

"Kor we're inside" I heard him say.

I looked up to see that we were no longer outside and safe from those monsters. "I try to tune them out as much as possible" I told him.

"You just have to relax" he told me.

"I am relaxed."

"Then why are you ready to tear my hand out?" he asked.

I didn't realize how hard I was squeezing his hand. I let go of his hand. "I'm sorry."

He placed a hand around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. "Don't worry about it. I understand."

My body and mind started to calm down a little bit. "You better dance with me tonight."

He groaned at me and pouted his bottom lip. "Do I have to?"

"You don't have to but I was going to give your Christmas present...later" I whispered. "But only if you dance with me."

Dick gave me that smirk of his. The one that makes me go crazy. "You better stop or else I would be giving mom and dad a good view of how excited I am."

"Mom and dad?" I asked.

He pointed and I looked.

"You finally made it."

My parents and Bruce were standing on a tall table drinking champagne and conversing.

"Traffic" Dick said before walking over to my mother. "Mrs. Anders you look lovely tonight."

Here we go.

"Oh Dick stop it!" she said giggling like a schoolgirl. "You're so handsome. Let me fix your bow tie." She adjusted his bow tie and he moved over to my father.

Here we go.

"Mr. Anders" Dick said extended his hand. "Thank you for allowing Kori to be my date for tonight."

My father looked down at him and didn't smile. "Keeping your hands to yourself boy?" he asked.

Dick turned red and nodded. "Of course sir."

"Good" he said.

And that's all he said.

It wasn't anything against Dick. My father and Bruce have been friends since before we moved to the states. My father is protective and thinks no one is ever good enough for me. Poor Dick though. Everytime he would come over, he would have to go through this.

"How is college?" my mother asked him.

"Great!" he replied. "I got all A's this semester."

"As expected" Bruce said.

I looked over at Bruce. We're not close at all. For three years and almost four years, I've been best friends with his son and we don't have any type of relationship. At least with my father, Dick can speak to him and he would get a reply.

After greeting my parents and Bruce, we made our way over to our table. Our friends were already there. Gar and Rachel came together, they were a new couple, Vic and Karen came together, and we have Wally. Eating. Eating everything.

"You made it!" Gar exclaimed.

"You guys sex it up in the limo?" Wally asked with food in his mouth.

Dick flicked him on the head. "Dumbass. And chew your food before you choke."

Wally wiggled his eyebrows. "And miss an opportunity for you to give me mouth to mouth?"

"That's if you're drowning" Dick said.

Wally shrugged and looked at me. "Hey sexy!"

I gave Wally a hug around the neck. "Hows my English buddy?"

"I got a C+ on the final" he said.

Dick pulled out a seat next to him for me to sit. "That's great!" Really that is great.

Wally also decided to go to Gotham University, as well as Rachel and Gar but Wally and I ended having English together. He's smart. Don't get me wrong. But Wally is smart in science or math. English is not his thing. Neither is it mine so you could see how funny it was for me tutor him.

"Dude you should see all the guys hitting on Kori this semester" Wally said.

My eyes widened and I mouthed a big 'No' while Dick wasn't looking.

Dick looked over at Wally and glared at him. "What?" he snarled.

Wally nodded and kept going, ignoring my protests. "Yea. They were all over her."

"Oh like that one guy!" Gar exclaimed as he chimed in.

I gave Rachel a look and she nodded at me. "Gar get me something to drink."

He looked at her and pointed to her already full drink. "But I just got you-

"Now" she said giving him a glare.

Gar's eyes widened. "Jeez. Guess it's that time of the month huh?"

Normally Rachel would reply to that comment but instead she rolled her eyes at him.

Dick turned to me. "What guy?"

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "No guy" I said.

"Didn't you guys go on like two dates?" asked Wally.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Wally. Shut up." I said.

Wally's eyes widened and raised his hands up in defense. "Okay I'll stop but only because I know how mad you can get."

Dick looked mad. No not mad. Angry.

"Dancefloor. Now" he commanded.

I allowed him to take me onto the dancefloor. There were multiple other couples dancing to some guy that was a Frank Sinatra impersonator so we weren't the only ones.

"You dated other guys?" he asked.

I looked up at him and mimicked the rhythm to his steps. "It was only two dates" I defended myself. "Its not like I'm still with him. He wasn't even that great of a guy."

Dick made a face. "So why'd you even go out with him?"

"Because I felt bad" I told him.

He was making me angry. Who was he to make me feel bad about going on a date?

"Why are you even getting angry?" I asked him. "You've slept with multiple girls while you were away."

"That isn't the same" he said.

I stopped dancing and let out a chuckle. "Are you serious?"

He didn't say anything and let me continue.

"So I can't date other guys but you can hook up with other girls?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything. He only looked down at his feet.

I shook my head and laughed. "You know what? I need to use the bathroom."

I lied to him. I didn't need to use the bathroom and he knew that. Instead I went upstairs to Bruce's office. The gala was being held at Wayne Enterprises and Dick told me the code to Bruce's room so it was easy for me to get.

Once the door opened for me, I sighed and sat on the couch to take off my shoes.

One Gotham City.

Two Gotham City.

Three Gotham City.

Four Gotham City.

The door clicked open. Not bad. Last time it only took him seven seconds to follow me up.

"Are we really going to fight?" he asked from behind me.

I crossed my eyes and turned to look at him. "I did nothing wrong. It was you who got all upset and jealous."

He looked away. "I am not jealous."

"Oh shut up already!" I exclaimed. "Your whole body is turning green."

"I'm not jealous!" he yelled.

We were getting loud. Really loud and we had to calm down or else one of us will say something we'd both regret.

I shook my head and stood up. "So why'd you freak out when Wally told you about that guy?"

He shrugged. "I'm not jealous." Keep telling yourself that big boy. "I just don't want you to date other guys."

I let out a chuckle and crossed my arms. "Are you even listening to yourself?"

He walked over to the couch and started messing with his hair, ruining the perfectly combed hair. Something he does when he's angry.

"I can talk to whoever I want" I said in a matter-of-fact one. "When I want, where I want, and I can even hook up with other guys if I wanted to."

He looked up at me and glared. "You wouldn't dare."

"And why not?" I asked him. "Why can't I kiss other guys? Or let other guys touch me?"

"Because I fucking said so!" he yelled.

"You're not my boyfriend!" I yelled back angrily.

He grabbed the decorative vase that was on the coffee table and threw it on the other side of the room. It crashed against the wall, making me jump and take a step back.

"I fucking know that!" he yelled. "God damn it Kori! I know that!"

I've never seen this side of him before.

This is a whole new Dick.

I don't like it.

Not one bit.

I could feel the tears forming at the corner of my eyes. The minute I blinked they ran down my cheeks like streams. I couldn't look at him. Not when he's like this.

"Friends" he said.

I still didn't look at him.

"That's our what we are. Just friends. No kisses. No hooking up. Just friends."

I shook my head as tears continued to fall. "I don't want to lose you."

He sighed and I felt his arms wrap around me. "You're not losing me."

"It feels like I am" I admitted.

I felt him squeeze me. "You're not losing me. I think we need a little bit of space."

I looked up at him and shook my head. "No. We have had enough space. A whole semester of space."

He didn't look at me. "I know but I think we need more. We need to get used to the idea of just friends for a while."

I was tired of arguing about. Tired of feeling like I'm not good enough for him.

"Promise me we're still best friends?" I asked.

I heard him sigh and rest his head against mine. "Yea."

* * *

As promised, another chapter. Glad some of you didn't forget me and thank you for those who read and reviewed.

So the next chapter we are going to fast forward to three years.

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Three years later_

 _Gotham City_

 _6:05 a.m._

"Good morning my love!" I called out.

He nuzzled his head against my chest and closed his eyes. His body vibrated and purred so I ran my fingers through his white and orange fur. I've had Silkie for a year now after I found him on the fire escape outside my kitchen. I took him to the animal shelter to see if anyone reported him missing but when nothing came up my heart ached to know this kitten wouldn't have a home. I had to have him and he looked up at me with those big blue eyes and I fell in love.

Three years have gone by and so much has changed.

For one, I got a job while in school and it's allowed me enough income to move out of my parent's home and into my own apartment. The apartment is located in a safe area in Gotham, my father would never allow me to live anywhere where it was not safe, and its six floors. My apartment is on the fifth floor and it is perfect for one person. It consists of a living room, kitchen, one bathroom, one bedroom, and extra storage closets. Perfect for a college student living on her own.

My phone buzzed and I grabbed it before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

'Running a little late. Will be at the studio in thirty.' From Donna.

Donna is one of my closest friends. I met her sophomore year in a photography class that I took. She was more passionate about photography and art than I was. I only took the class for extra credits and an easy A.

I grabbed a white mug from my cupboard and placed it under the Kurig before brewing myself a cup of coffee. I never did drink caffeine but since my job requires me to wake up early in the morning, I drink one cup a day.

It would take me fifteen minutes to get to the studio so I filled up Silkie's bowl, took a shower, changed into sweats, and made my way out.

I counted them as I walked to the subway.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen.

I ended up counting nineteen.

Donna still wasn't at the studio when I got there.

"She's running late again?" Jenny asked.

I gave my make up artist and hairstylist a smile before sitting in my chair. "Isn't she always?"

Jenny laughed before removing the tie from my hair. "So what kind of photo shoot are we doing today?"

"Its for a Welcome to Gotham sign" I told her.

I watched as she got styling tools from out of her bag. "You're wearing a costume?" she asked me.

"I'll be dressed up as a sexy bat" I told her as I looked down at my phone.

October starts tomorrow and the city asked me to pose for a Halloween themed Welcome Sign that'd be featured on the billboard when you drive through the bridge.

"Okay I'm going to add hair extensions" she said.

I gave her nod. "That sounds great."

"Checking social media?" she asked me.

I gave her a laugh and looked up at her. "I don't have social media. I tried that but people could be very mean. It's less stressful to not have it."

Honestly, deleting social media is the best thing I've done. After my modeling career skyrocketed people started to notice me more and not just people in Gotham but people from around the country. I never knew I had it in me to be a model but one day Donna and I were having fun and she was taking photos of me and that sly girl decided to send my pictures to a modeling agency. It was only meant to be a joke and we'd laugh at it afterwards but when Diane Von Furstenberg personally calls you to model your life changes.

I'm still going to school. Modeling is great and all but when I'm married and a mom, I'd like to have a degree to be able to get a job in the future.

We heard a knock at the door ten minutes or so later and Donna popped her head in.

"Sorry I'm late" she said.

I looked back at her. "Nineteen today."

"Nineteen paps?" she asked.

I nodded at her. "Yup and they were waiting for me outside my apartment."

"Its not as nearly as bad as Fashion week" she mentioned.

I groaned at her. "Don't even remind me."

She let out a chuckle. "Okay. I'm gonna go make sure they've set up the lights perfectly and get ready for the shoot. How much longer?"

"Give us ten more minutes" Jenny said.

"Perfect" Donna replied before disappearing.

The shoot went perfectly smooth. We had to send the photos to city hall where Jonathan, the guy who manages all the advertising, so that he could pick a photo for the billboard.

"You coming to lunch with me?" I asked Donna.

We were outside the studio and by Donna's car.

"I can go for a little bit" she told me. "Are we going to the usual spot?"

Getting into the passenger's side of her car, I gave her a nod, "Yes. We'll be meeting everyone else there."

"Oh great" she said rolling her eyes. "Wally gonna be there?"

"What's wrong with you and Wally?" I asked.

"Just trying to get past the awkwardness" she told me. "Everything's been different since we hooked up."

Wally and Donna have always had this flirty thing going on and we all thought it was nothing but harmless until one night we were at a bar and the two drank too much and let's just say they had to use my apartment since it was closest to the bar.

"You two still owe me new covers" I mentioned.

Seriously I had no bed covers when I got home. I had to sleep on the couch while their naked asses were passed out on my bed. They owe me for the rest of my life.

She pulled up by the front of the diner and parked in an empty space. "Yea well it was your fault for even letting me go home with him."

"I tried to stop you" I said getting out of the car. "But your exact words were, Leave me alone biotch or I'll kick your skinny ass."

Donna burst out into laughter before placing an arm over my shoulder. "I'm so sorry but that is funny."

When we stepped into the diner, our friends were sitting in a large booth at the end.

"There she is!" exclaimed Gar and he grabbed me before placing a kiss on my cheek. "Who's my favorite model?"

I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to him. "What do you want?"

He placed a hand on his chest. "What? Can't I appreciate one of my closest friends?"

I glanced over at Rachel who had her nose in a book. "He wants you to take selfie with him so he could get more twitter followers."

"What is the fascination with having so much twitter followers?" I asked.

"You're hot!" Gar exclaimed. "And famous now! I'm already the most popular guy on campus because of you, just think how popular I'd be if the world knew you and I hang out."

"You realize all those people use you just so they can meet Kori, right?" asked Vic.

Gar stuck his tongue out at him. "No one asked you!"

"You're just mad because we all voted waffles instead of pancakes" he smirked.

Karen interjected before the two could even begin. "Oh hell no!" she exclaimed. "Ya'll better not start this argument. I can't stand to hear Vic complain in the car again."

"You're right baby" Vic said and kissed her on the cheek. "Anyways ya'll. I'm having a party this weekend."

"Any special occasion?" Donna asked.

Vic shook his head and smiled. "Nope. Just another reason to get drunk."

I looked around the table and noticed Wally wasn't here. Usually he would have his face stuffed in a plate of hashbrowns and french toast.

"Where's Wally?" I asked.

Before anyone could answer, the waitress came back and placed down several plates of pancakes. Each with different flavor and toppings. I grabbed the pancakes with strawberries on top and whip cream. My favorite.

"He got a phone call from someone and had to go" said Gar.

"Better for me" Donna chimed in with a smile.

I looked over and she had chosen M&M pancakes.

"He said he'd see us at the party this Saturday" Vic said.

"Are we staying the night?" I asked.

Vic gave me a nod to confirm. "Yea. I have enough for all of you and I'd rather ya'll sleep over than drive home drunk."

"Okay so I'll come early and just get ready at your place" I told him. "My photoshoot ends at three so I'll come over around that time."

Karen pointed her fork at me as she chewed. "Good because I'll need help setting everything up."

Vic's parties were legendary ever since high school. He and whatever his name was would always compete to throw the best parties but even though the other one had more money, Vic always won. It all has to do with personality and Vic always makes everything wild and fun. One year we almost all got arrested and his back yard caught on fire. Totally legendary.

 _Saturday_

 _3:27 p.m._

I rang the doorbell to Vic's house and waited patiently outside his home. Vic lives in a very large house. His house consisted of two floors with a large kitchen, dining room, living room, four bedrooms, a master, six bathrooms, and a furnished basement which he turned into a mancave. Vic was one of the richest out of us all next to me and...him.

Vic answered the door and greeted me with a smile and a hug. "Hello beautiful. Hows my little sis?"

I love Vic. He's like a big brother to me and it's nice. I have a little brother named Ryan but he moved back to Tamaran when he turned eighteen so I don't see him much. Vic treats me like a sister and he and I get each other.

When we were in our junior year of highschool, he got into a really bad car accident with his mother. His mother survived with some injuries but poor Vic. He lost his arm and so they had to replace it with a cybernetic one. He couldn't play football like he used to and lost all his confidence and was always in a bad mood because of it but I knew how he felt so I tried to help him. He told me I was the only one that really understood and we've had a connection ever since.

"I'm great" I told him as I made my way inside. "Am I the first here?"

His cell phone rang. "Nope. Rachel is helping Karen in the kitchen" he told me and picked up his phone. "Yellow?" he greeted.

I watched as his face turned from being calm to angry.

"No!" he argued through the phone. "I want tigers not lions" he said. "Well I don't care if what the city thinks. If they have a problem then they can shove it up their asses." He disappeared into the kitchen leaving me alone.

I picked the guest bedroom that I always stay in when Vic has parties. I had packed an overnight bag with my party outfit, toiletries, and something to go home for the next morning. I don't plan on drinking too much tonight. Tomorrow is Sunday and I have project to finish for class on Monday.

Donna will probably sleep next to me so I made some room for her in the bathroom to place her stuff. The party wouldn't start around ten anyways so I had plenty of time to get ready.

I had gone downstairs to help them set up and after we finished with that, I helped Vic prepare dinner for all of us. I made sure Donna ate when she got here because I so was not going to let her drink on an empty stomach and sleep with Wally again or else I wouldn't hear the end of it.

10:42 p.m.

Loud music.

People grinding.

People drinking.

People smoking pot.

It felt like I was in highschool again except I'm not and we're all college students. The party had started and more people kept coming in. I was currently sitting on the ledge of the outside balcony. There were multiple other people outside with me but I was currently being surrounded by a few boys.

I'm used to it by now. Guys coming up to me and flirting with me. Of course they'll try and get me to sleep with them but I know how to play the game when it comes to this.

Daniel, a junior who goes to Gotham University, was talking but I couldn't understand one thing he was saying. He was pissed out of his mind drunk and kept slurring his words and leaning into me.

The other guys, Jeremiah and I think the other one was named Christopher were trying to get him to leave so they could have their time with me. I was having enough of it so I excused myself and to go back inside.

I found everyone in the living room, Donna was grinding up against some boy who had a drink in both hands. Vic was at the dj booth remixing songs by Rihanna and Drake with Karen by his and Rachel and Gar were on the couch nibbling on each other. Rachel wasn't much of a dancer but give that girl enough drinks and she'll be all over Gar.

My head tilted at Donna as I watched her dance. American dancing didn't come easy for me. Tamaranean dancing is choreographed while dancing here consists of a girl grinding up against a guy's penis. I swear it was some kind of competition for girls to see which one can give the biggest boner.

That didn't mean I didn't know how to dance like that and since my parents aren't here and I'm bored then I might have a little fun. I grabbed the nearest guy which happened to be Jeremiah from outside and brought him onto the dancefloor.

He must have been real happy when I started moving my hips and twerking against his already erection. He had his hands on my thighs pushing me as close as he can against him and his mouth hot against my neck. I moved my hair to one side and he started to suck on my neck.

It was hot and it's been awhile since I was naughty so I grabbed Jeremiah by the neck and attached my lips to his. A little makeout session never hurt anyone. Heck, practically all the couples on the dancefloor are sucking faces.

The makeout was dirty and I could taste the cigarette on his breath. I already know half the people in the room were staring at us but I didn't give a damn.

I was going to throw up later. Not because of the kissing but because I could feel my stomach doing flips from the alcohol. I didn't have a photoshoot tomorrow so I could spend all day sobering back up.

I tunded out the music in the back and just focused on grinding and rolling my hips while making out with Jeremiah. Just when I was about to let go to breath, two hands grabbed me and pulled me away.

It all happened so fast and the room felt so dizzy. It took my eyes a few seconds to get back into focus and when they did I looked at Rachel with wide eyes.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

There goes the alcohol.

"Look over there!" she yelled over the music.

I followed where her index finger pointed and I felt bile rise up in my throat. I quickly swallowed and held it in so that I wouldn't vomit all over the floor.

There stood Dick fucking Grayson, mouth gaped open as he just saw the whole thing with Jeremiah. The minute our eyes connected, he looked away and started talking to Wally.

What the hell is he even doing here? He should be in fucking California.

I ran. Literally I ran. All the way to the kitchen. I was such an idiot. I should have ran upstairs to the guest bedroom but my stubborn ass thought I could handle another drink.

Grabbing the red solo cup, I quickly mixed a bunch of different things together and took a big gulp.

Seriously? What the actual fuck is he doing here?

It was getting too hot in the kitchen. I needed air.

Lucky for me, Vic has a pool house that he keeps locked up. I knew the code so when I got there, I quickly got in and stumbled over the couch. The pool house wasn't that big. He only consisted of a sitting area, kitchen, bathroom, and a small eating area.

Please let this all be a dream. Please let me wake up tomorrow morning and he isn't here.

The door clicked open and I sat up fast. Too fast. I felt dizziness and bile but still nothing came out.

I looked over at Dick who was putting in the lock code.

Standing up and stumbling to the side I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on you" he told me walking over.

"No...what are you doing _here_?" I asked again stepping back.

He held out his hand for me. "It's a long story. Probably something you wouldn't remember in the morning. Listen you need to drink some water."

I pushed him away, too hard because I ended up falling on my behind. I looked up at him, still on the ground, and pointed at him. "You do not get near me! You...you..you..dumbo idiot poop head!"

He raised an eyebrow at me and knelt down at my level. "Dumbo idiot poop head?"

I sighed, closing my eyes, and giving him a nod. "Yeeeeaaasss!"

"Kor you need to lay down and drink water" he told me.

I shook my head and pouted my lips. "Nah I'm good!" I wanted to get up but instead I fell forward with my face landed in his chest. I nuzzled my nose in his shirt. "You smell gooooood."

"Uh Kor?" he asked.

I was sniffing him but I didn't care. He smelled so good.

"Kori?" he asked again.

Removing my face from his shirt, I looked at him and blinked. The next thing I knew, vomit came out of mouth and onto his lap.

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth before running to the bathroom. Oh X'hal! Oh X'hal!

I'd be so embarrassed but I was focused on releasing the rest of the vomit coming out me. I hate vomiting. I hate the suffocating feelings, the not being able to breath feeling, the watering eyes, and burning throat feeling.

I looked up from the toilet and started to dry heave. His hands rubbed my back as more vomit came up. Why did I drink so much? Why did I mix drinks?

A few seconds later, the vomit stopped and I was crying. No not because of Dick fucking Grayson but because I don't know. Why am I crying? I really don't know the answer.

"Let me take you to your room" he said.

When I looked up, a warm wet towel wiped my face. He was wiping my face.

"I threw up on you" I said to him.

He laughed and looked down at himself. "Yea you did. It's okay though, I can go change."

I took a good look at him. Still the same Grayson except a little more older, more defined futures on his body and face. He had stubble on his face. Stubble is sexy.

"I don't want everyone to look at me like this" I told him.

He held out his hand for me. "Okay. Sleep on the couch. I'll carry you upstairs when everyone leaves."

I crossed my arms and shook my head. "No. I don't want you to carry me."

"Okay. Sleep on the couch and I'll get Vic to carry you upstairs" he said.

Sighing, I grabbed his hand and let him help me up.

"I'll see you in the morning princess" he said before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I was going to make this a little bit longer but I didn't know when I would have the time in the next few days to write. Usually I would only be able to write Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Monday nights. Weekends, I work or take the night off to go out.

I've been checking my story stats and it looks like I have a decent audience but I would appreciate the reviews to let me know if this story is worth continuing.

I've been trying to get the hang of writing again. I've stopped for so long and I grew up speaking two languages so sometimes the grammar can get confusing for me. If you see any problems or mistakes, please let me know.

And before I forget, there will be adult language and minor adult content throughout this story but it will strictly stay rated T.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

I woke feeling like someone shot me in the stomach. I was in the guest room and I was laying on my stomach half naked with one arm dangling off the bed.I was topless and my bra was dangling on the lamp and my skirt was half undone.

My skirt was half undone?

My eyes widened and I shot up which was the worst decision ever. I quickly covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom to release Satan's pit of hell out of my stomach.

I felt a hand rub my back and I peered over my shoulder. Donna was in her pajamas but looked exhausted and she still had her makeup on from last night. She was saying something to me but I was focused on the perfectly clean porcelain toilet bowl. When I lifted my head, I let out a small burp. "Who did I hook up with last night?" I asked her.

She let out a laugh. "You mean the guy you were dancing with?"

I shook my head and sat back on the tile floor. "No. Who did I bring upstairs?"

She let out another laugh. "Oh him." She crossed her arms and wiggled her eyebrows at me. "Dick Grayson."

It was my turn to laugh. Donna really knows how to play a good joke. "Yea right. No, really who was the lucky guy?" I asked standing up.

She watched me as I turned on the shower and stripped the rest of my clothes off.

"I'm serious" she told me.

I tested the water temperature before giving her a look. "Dick is all the way in California." I stepped in and closed the shower curtain. "Why would I believe he's here?"

My hands rubbed and scrubbed through my hair as she spoke to me from the other side.

"I'm serious Kori" she said to me and this time I knew she wasn't kidding around with me. "You were passed out drunk in the guest house and he carried you back in and all the way upstairs to your room. He said you woke up and then tried to sleep with him and he kept saying no but you started to take your clothes off."

I nearly slipped in the shower. "What?!"

"But you passed out halfway into unbuttoning your skirt" she told me.

I didn't say anything. Couldn't say anything. The thought of Dick Grayson being back made my stomach turn and I swear I was going to throw up again. What is he doing here? Its been three years.

"You okay babe?" she asked.

I sighed and used my loofa to clean my body before quickly giving my legs a shave. "Did I have sex with him?"

"I don't think so" she said laughing. "I mean he was pretty embarrassed when he told me about it."

A groan escaped me and I screamed. "Gosh! If he took advantage of me...I swear...I'll kill him!"

Donna let out another laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked her.

"Because I've never seen you so worked up about a boy before" she said.

"Worked up?" I asked her. "I am not worked up about any boy." I turned off the shower, opened the curtain, and extended my arm. "Towel please."

She rolled her eyes at me before grabbing one of the white towels on the rack and giving it to me. "I think you still have feelings for him."

"Donna you do not even know him" I said.

"I know what you've told me about him" she said. "Remember when I first met you? You couldn't stop talking about _Dick fucking Grayson_." She laughed at the last part.

"Just let me get ready in peace" I told her as I grabbed my toothbrush.

"Okay" she said wiggling her eyebrows. "But make sure you look pretty because Dick fucking Grayson is making us all breakfast downstairs."

When she left, I placed my toothbrush down on the sink to pause my actions for a moment, and sighed. This is a real nightmare. I was not expecting him to come back to Gotham and even if he did, I was not expecting him to be in the same room as me. He would come back for Christmas and other holidays but we would avoid each other as much as possible. There was nothing he could say or do to make any of this better and I just don't know what I'll do if I see him.

Downstairs was quiet and it was expected. Usually after a long party, everyone is too tired or hungover to make conversation so we just sit quiet and eat or drink coffee until we feel better.

Coffee sounds like a good idea. I made a turn into the kitchen and that was my first mistake.

I froze in my spot when I saw the back of his head as he flipped pancakes in the air. Move Kori! Move before he sees you. Move your-

Too late.

He peered over his shoulder at me and smiled. "Coffee is on the counter."

Act normal. Don't let him know you're still mad. Don't make it seem like it bothers you.

"Uh-thanks?" I said.

Wow. Great job Kori.

I walked over to the coffee pot and poured some in a mug. I leaned against the counter as I took a sip and sighed in pleasure.

"I thought you didn't like coffee."

He was still turned away from me when I looked up at him.

"Well that was before my job" I told him.

He chuckled a small chuckle as he stacked pancakes on a large silver tray. "Princess of Gotham."

My nickname to society. Vicki Vale, Gotham's number one journalist came up with that one and it stuck with the city ever since. Anytime I'm interviewed or written about in the paper, they refer to me as the Princess of Gotham.

"I saw the billboard when Wally drove me home from the airport" he said.

Well that explains why Wally has been absent recently.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Like what?" I asked taking another sip.

He turned to me and crossed his arms. "Modeling? I never would have guessed you'd be on every magazine."

My mouth formed a small smile. "Yes well I tried something out of the box and I enjoy it." I took another sip of coffee and chuckled. "And it also pays the bills."

He raised his eyebrows. "Pay the bills? So you've moved out of mom and dad's house huh?"

"I live in a small apartment on the west side of Gotham" I told him.

"That's great" he said smiling. "I've been looking for apartment space close to Gotham University."

"I'm not sure if there's any around the university but...wait why are you looking for apartment space?" I asked him.

He sighed before looking down at his feet. "I...uh...I'm attending classes at Gotham U now."

I blinked and gave him a confused look. "You're not going to California anymore?"

"I-

"Yo where are the pancakes?" Vic asked as he popped his head through the door. "We hungry man!"

Dick grabbed the tray of pancakes before apologizing to Vic and following him out to the dining room area. I followed a few seconds later after I poured more coffee in my mug.

Why isn't he going back to California? He had all these hopes and dreams and outlined the next four years of his college. He was in a frat and made lots of friends and partied all night. He got straight A's and was in the honors society and did work study. I really want to know what happened and why he's back all of a sudden.

"I'm so glad the crew is all back together!" Wally exclaimed.

He was sitting in between Dick and Garfield. Wally and Dick have been inseparable since forever and you could imagine how Dick leaving to California changed things. Wally kept in touch with him even after Dick and I basically broke things off but they never saw each other. Wally is sweet though. Every time I was upset about not knowing how Dick was doing he'd bring him up casually to the group and mention his whereabouts. He'd do it so I wouldn't feel embarrassed about asking.

"It's good to be back" Dick said. "I've actually missed it here."

"Yea right!" exclaimed Gar laughing. "Tell us about the babes! How are the California babes?"

The girls were talking and I made myself seem like I was listening but I was looking at Dick. The boys huddled around Dick and I rolled my eyes at them as they started whispering and nudging Dick and giving him high-fives. They let out a few vocal sounds and Wally couldn't help but calling Dick a 'dog' and I looked at how happy he would get. One thing that hasn't changed is that he still likes the attention and still likes to be popular.

After breakfast, I wanted to go run some errands before going home so I said goodbye to my friends and left.

My poor Silkie has missed me because once I stepped through my apartment door, he ran up to me and nuzzled against my leg. I dropped the groceries that I bought by the door, including the mail that I picked up on the way, and picked him up. I gently ran my fingers through his fur and he purred against my hand.

"Did you miss momma?" I asked him.

He slowly blinked at me and I smiled.

Walking over to my desk by the wall of the living room, I pressed play on the answering machine while still running my fingers through Silkie's fur again.

"You have three new messages. Message one received at 12:15 p.m." the answering machine said.

"Hi Kor."

My eyes widened and my fingers stopped.

"Its me Dick. Ah but you probably already know that. Rachel gave me your number and I'm just calling to see how you're doing...even though I saw you this morning...okay um maybe just call me when you get this."

"Message ended."

I didn't know what to think about that.

"Next message received at 12:17 p.m."

"Wow okay the last message sounded really bad and I didn't leave my number."

I chuckled and sat down on my desk chair, Silkie now jumping off of me and running away.

"Um so my number is 776-209-8415...just call me or text me or whatever...it'd be cool if we hung out this week. Haven't seen you in a while and you looked good today, we can get coffee or lunch but you know it doesn't mean it's a date...unless you want it to be then that's okay with me...ah I should stop talking. Hope to see you soon."

"End of message. Next message received at 1:06 p.m."

"Hi sweetie its mom!"

I tuned out my mother and looked at the wall. Dick Grayson called me? Me? And he sounded like a dork. A cute dork.

"Daddy and I would like for you to come over on Wednesday for dinner."

He wants to get a coffee? He's been ignoring me for like three years now and the best he can come up with is coffee? I shouldn't even agree to this. He doesn't deserve to be treated kindly.

"Your brother is coming home from Tamaran. He wants-"

You don't mean that Kori. Everyone deserves to be treated kindly. Wait. My brother?

"-so come this Wednesday for dinner. I expect you there and it will make your brother happy to see the three of you together. Please be nice. Call me soon! I love you!"

The three of us? Oh x'hal!

"End of final message."

That only means my sister is coming over for dinner. Jeez! I have to deal with Dick and Kom all in one week? And I have two exams to study for. X'hal please take the wheel.

After putting away all the groceries, tidying up the apartment, and making dinner for myself, I got into my pajamas and worked on some school work. I was trying to focus on the pythagorean theorem but my mind couldn't stop thinking about what to do with Dick. He hurt me...real bad and I haven't seen or talked to him in three years. He was a great friend when we were in highschool but people change and him especially over the years. Was it really worth it to try and mend a broken relationship? I don't think I could handle being heartbroken again. I still haven't healed from the last time.

Sighing, I made a 360 degree turn in my desk chair.

Rachel would know what to do.

I grabbed my cell phone and called Rachel. Some people don't know this about her but she's psychic. She isn't psychic like she can see the future in her mind but she's able to read your palms and analyze your aura.

"Can't you just read him for me?" I begged.

Rachel sighed on the other line for the tenth time. "Kori" she simple said. "I already told you. I don't read people's aura unless they ask me to. It's an invasion of privacy!"

I let out a loud groan and stomped my feet. "This isn't fair."

"Kori you're acting like a child."

"I am not!" I yelled.

"Really?" she asked.

"I just don't know what to do" I admitted to her. "So many things are being thrown my way and it's getting hard."

"What's the thing that's bothering you the most?" she asked.

"Well I think Dick is the one that's on the the top of the list" I told her. "I mean what if he hurts me again?"

"So?" she asked me. "Listen, there's nothing more you can lose from him if you meet up with him. He hurt you and that was wrong of him but now you can get your answers. Remember how confused you were as to why he stopped talking to you? Why he stopped contact and ignored you? Well now you can ask him and something tells me that Dick is different."

"Different how?" I asked.

I could feel her shrug on the other line. "Let's just say that he's changed."

"How?"

"Kori I'm not telling you anymore than that" she said. "Talk to him. Meet up for coffee. It's just coffee, you'll be fine."

I sighed and nodded. "Okay. Thank you Rachel."

"I'm always here for you. If I don't see you this week at school then call me and let me know what happens. Now if you don't mind, Gar is making us a late dinner and I'm hearing several ow's coming from the kitchen."

I let out a chuckle. "Okay. Love you, talk to you soon."

The next day, after attending two of my classes, I made my way to the university cafeteria. To no surprise, I spotted Wally sitting at one of the tables mid bite into a cheeseburger.

"What are you doing here all alone?" I asked him as I took a seat.

He swallowed his bite and licked ketchup off his finger. "Waiting for a beautiful soul like you to keep me company." He motioned around him and I followed his gaze.

In the beginning, everyone would stare at me because of my modeling status but everyone got used to it after a while. Today was a different story though, everyone was staring.

"What is this about?" I asked.

Wally sat back in his chair and grinned. "Kori Anders princess of Gotham attends school with Dick Grayson prince of Gotham."

"No way!" I shouted. "They have a story already?"

He looked to his side before picking up a newspaper and slamming it in front of me. "Read it baby."

I picked up the paper and it was right there! Front page and center. " _The Prince Returns. Dick Grayson, eldest son of multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne, has moved back to Gotham and is now attending Gotham University with a major in criminal justice and a minor in business. He has been away from Gotham for three years now and the reason for returning is still unknown but an anonymous source tells us that the reason he moved back is to be closer to the princess. Kori Anders, daughter of the former king of Tamaran, came into the spotlight of fame and popularity not long ago after her supermodel status was discovered but the two were long term high-school friends and were casually seen with each other_ -

I looked at Wally and he let out a laugh.

"You look like you're going to murder someone!" he exclaimed.

I threw the paper at him. "I don't understand how Vicki Vale can just write this bullshit and where does she even get all this information? She knows more about my life than I do."

"Face it princess" he said. "This is fame."

I pouted at him and crossed my arms.

"Aw cheer up Kor" he said. "It could be worse."

"How?" I asked him. "I can just imagine the next several months. How am I supposed to see Dick and not be caught in a picture together?"

"Wait you're seeing him?"

I gave him a tiny shrug. "I guess? I'm supposed to call him back and-

"He called you?" Wally asked with wide eyes.

"Yea? Like five times."

He placed a hand over his eyes and started laughing. "What an idiot! I told him not to look so desperate!"

I rolled my eyes at him and got up. "You boys are so strange."

Wally sobered up from his hysteric laughing and looked at me. "Where are you going"?

"To call Dick" I simply told him.

"But I wanna listen!" he whined.

I shook my head at him and made my way outside to a free bench. My boots crumpled the fallen tree leaves. Autumn in Gotham is the prettiest time of the year in my opinion. The summer is nice but the tall buildings make it too hot sometimes and the winter is nice in the beginning but the snow gets mushy and gross.

I hesitated to press call as I looked down at my phone. Remember what Rachel told you? You have nothing more to lose.

The phone rang several times before he answered and for a moment I thought he was going to ignore me again.

"Hello?" he asked.

I closed my eyes for a second and remained relaxed. "Hey, its me. It's Kori." I said simply. "Is this a bad time to call?"

"Ah no" he said. "I mean my professor was in the middle of discussing narcotics but it's fine."

"Oh you're in class?" I asked him. "I can call back-

"Kor, really it's fine" he interrupted me. "I'd rather listen to your voice anyways."

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. "Um, yea" I replied. "Well I mean did you still want to maybe do coffee or something?"

"I know a really good place we can go to" he told me. "It's in a quiet area and I doubt they'll be any paparazzi or big crowds."

I sighed and then let out a chuckle. "Yes let us make sure we don't give them a story."

"The worst they could say is that you're pregnant with my child" he joked.

My eyes widened and I laughed. "Oh no! That is horrible!"

"It is?" he asked.

"Oh that's not what I meant" I clarified. "I mean it'd be great to have a child with you...I mean...it'd be bad if they started rumors...I am going to stop talking now."

He let out a chuckle. "It's okay Kori. I understood what you meant, I was only teasing you. I should get back to class. Wednesday night good for you?"

"Um yea" I told him. "I have a photoshoot at four but we can go after."

"How about I just pick you up?" he asked me. "We can go from there."

"Okay I'll text you the address on Wednesday" I told him.

"Alright keep in touch" he told me.

"I will" I said.

* * *

Alright guys its been such a busy week for me. I'm a fourth year in college and the last year really is the hardest. I have so much homework like all the time and no time for sleep. The only good thing is that Thursdays are my last days of the week instead of Friday so I'll probably post on Thursdays the majority of the time.

I'm also starting to do some work at a grade school (my major is elementary ed and psychology if anyone was wondering) but I promise I'll write as much as I can.

I have a plot for this story...I think...and it probably wont come up until later.

Thats all I have to say for this week, hope everyone has a good weekend and please review. All types of reviews are welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

My phone buzzed and I looked down at it. A text message from Richard Grayson.

'Leaving my place now. Be there soon!'

I sent him a smiley face in reply so he knew I'd seen the message.

Wednesday came by quick and Dick was on his way to pick me up so we could hangout. I always imagined what I'd do if I saw him again and the majority of my thoughts ended up with me punching him in the face or me kicking him in the balls. I never would have thought he would be on his way to pick me up from work. Maybe something good will come out of this.

"Look at that smile!"

My eyes shot up through the mirror and at Jenny and I shook my head in defense. "I am not smiling!"

She laughed and gave me a nod. "You sure where. Who's the lucky guy?"

I watched her hands undo the ballerina knot in my hair. The photoshoot today was for an art magazine and they had me dress up as a Black Swan with white face paint and black eyeliner. I even got to wear colored contact lenses to make my eyes look transparent. I was glad that I took ballet when I was a little girl because pointing your toes is not as easy as it looks.

I had already taken the makeup off and just needed Jenny to undo my hair so I could change and meet Dick outside when he gets here.

"An old highschool friend" I replied to her.

"Anyone I know?"

"Maybe you've heard of him" I said to her. "Dick Grayson."

I watched her hands stop. "The Prince of Gotham? Oh yea. I read somewhere that he came back."

I gave her a nod. "Yup. That's him. He's picking me up and we're going out for coffee or something."

Jenny wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"No" I simply said.

"I didn't say anything" she laughed.

"I know exactly what that look is for and the answer is no" I told her. "We never slept with each other."

"Mmmhmmm" she moaned.

I rolled my eyes at her and stood up. "Finished?" I asked her.

"Why are you so tense?" she asked me.

"I am not tense!" I exclaimed.

Jenny gave me a look and I calmed myself down. It wasn't fair to be yelling at her when she pointed out the truth. I was tense. But only because I didn't know how the night was going to end. It could end either good or bad.

I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

She giggled and returned the affection with a hug. "It's okay. Call me tomorrow and tell me how it goes?"

Grabbing my jacket and bag, I gave her a hug and smiled. "I will. Bye!"

Dick had just pulled in when I walked out of the studio. I heard the exhaust engine on his bike as he drove up next to me and stopped.

"We're driving on that!" I exclaimed over the noise.

He had a helmet and black sunglasses. "What?" he asked turning his bike off.

"We're driving on that?" I asked pointing to the bike.

"That?" he asked offended. "It's not just that. This is a special model Harley Davidson. There's only three in the entire world." He lifted up three fingers.

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms. "Didn't you grow out of the bad boy phase?"

He gave me his charming smile, flashing his white teeth. "Never."

I shook my head at him and rolled my eyes again.

"Oh c'mon Kor!" he whined. "Bruce finally lets me drive this thing around town and you're gonna turn it down? You know how much I love motorcycles."

True. He's always talked about having one ever since we met. For his sixteenth birthday, he begged Bruce for one but he didn't get one until he was eighteen, our last summer together. I was the first person that took a ride with him.

"Give me a helmet" I simply said.

He clapped his hands together in excitement before jumping off the bike. He popped his seat open and took out a black helmet for me as well as sunglasses. I took them both before placing my purse in the seat and he locked it closed.

"How do I look?" I asked him after placing both the helmet and sunglasses on.

He smiled at me but didn't give me a reply. He got on the bike before motioning for me to sit.

I tossed my left leg over the seat before placing myself behind him. My body naturally scooted forward so I my breasts were pressed against his back.

Oh great! He must feel real happy right now.

He started the bike and yelled, "Hold on!" before speeding away.

I let out a yelp and wrapped my arms around his chest tightly.

I am not going to lie to you. It felt exhilarating and scary at the same time. You think you're going to fall off and die but that's the part that gets your blood running.

Dick knew how to drive. He was smart and safe. He zipped his way through traffic and the vibrations of the bike tingled every bone in my body. I couldn't help but lift my hands up in the sky.

"Wooh!" I exclaimed.

"Hang on!" he exclaimed.

I wrapped my arms around his chest again and my heart stopped for a brief second as he made a sharp turn out of traffic. We drove down a road with no cars in front of us or behind us.

I knew exactly where he was taking. He'd taken me on this road before when we were in high school.

"Look!" he yelled.

The beach was to our left and I smiled at the view of the sunset. The sky was orange and pink and you could see the line that separated the blue see and the orange sky.

Absolutely breathtaking.

It wasn't that beach that he was taking me to. We drove for another 30 minutes before reaching our destination.

We found this place during winter break of our senior year of highschool. Dick had called me that night upset after having a big fight with Bruce. It had something to do about college. It was almost midnight and raining when he came to my house and helped me sneak out my window. He just kept driving and driving in angry until we got lost and that made him even more angry. His phone had died and I forgot to bring my phone so we couldn't use MapQuest so we stopped at a little bar that was an hour away from Bludhaven.

When he turned off the bike, I unclipped my helmet and took it off.

"That was fantastic!" I exclaimed with a smile.

He got off the bike and laughed. "Look at your hair!" He ruffled my hair and I swatted his hand away.

"Oh my X'hal!" I sighed in excitement. "I haven't felt that much adrenaline in forever!"

He continued to smile at me before offering me his hand.

"Remember the first time?" he asked.

I took his hand and swung myself off the bike. "Are you kidding me?" I asked laughing. "I was shaking the entire time and when you stopped I couldn't stop shaking!"

"Yea and I literally was scared that I broke you" he laughed. "I kept saying your name and you wouldn't snap out of it!"

He opened the seat of the bike, gave me my purse, and placed both the helmets and sunglasses in the seat.

"Ready?" he asked while locking his bike.

I gave him a small nod before walking side by side with him to the inside of the bar. The minute I stepped inside, I had a flashback of the day we came here.

" _Jesus!" he yelled as we stumbled inside the bar._

 _I looked at him, hair drenched, clothes drenched, and my arms clasped up to my chest. "Richard, don't-_

 _"Don't tell me to calm down Kor!" he yelled angrily._

 _I flinched back and his eyes widened before softening._

 _"Oh no" he quietly said reaching for me. "No, I didn't mean to yell at you."_

 _Holding back my tears, I shrugged it off. "It's okay."_

 _He shook his head at me before grabbing my wet jacket and pulling me close to him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled especially since you snuck out for me."_

 _I giggled at him. "You needed me. I would do it again if you asked."_

 _His lips were inches away from mine. So close. Yet so far away._

 _It was always like this with us. Best friends who flirt but aren't an actual couple but might as well be._

 _"You kids a'right?"_

 _We looked to the side and that's when we noticed we were at a bar. It was small and cozy. Just a few tables and booths scattered around with a wooden bar on one side of the wall. There were two people here, sitting together at a booth._

 _The man who spoke to us was sitting at one of the tables, doing paperwork, presumingly being the owner of the place._

 _"We're fine" Dick spoke._

 _I always let him do the talking. Leadership came natural to him._

 _"We got lost. Mind helping us?" Dick asked._

 _"Where ya heading?" the man asked._

 _"Gotham City" Dick replied._

 _The man gave Dick directions and I don't know how Dick was nodding and memorizing the directions. I would have forgotten the second after the man stopped talking._

 _"Gotcha" Dick said._

 _"But I wouldn't go out drivin' just yet" the man said. "The storm is pretty intense. Why don't you kids go wait at the bar until the storm dies down a bit?"_

 _Dick nodded and I clasped my hands with his before following him to the bar._

 _The man got up from his seat before making his way behind the counter and in front of where we took our seat._

 _"You kids aren't old enough to drink" it was more of a statement than a question._

 _Dick hesitated for a bit. We both had fake i.d.'s. Well Dick had one and got me one because he claimed 'it was no fun to be fake twenty-one' without me._

 _"Just coffee for us" I told him._

 _Dick made a noise and I pinched him in the thigh. He jumped a little before giving me a look._

 _"Ow" he said. "What was that for?"_

 _"You're not drinking on a night like this" I told him._

 _He rubbed the spot that I pinched. "I wasn't going to."_

 _"Yes you were" I told him in a matter-of-fact tone. "I know you well enough."_

 _He poked me in the rib and I flinched to the side._

 _"Don't even start" I warned with my hands up._

 _He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "You're ticklish."_

 _"I know!" I exclaimed with a giggle before pushing his arms away. "I will...kick you if you start."_

 _"I'll take my chances" he said before quickly attacking my ribs._

 _I squealed and laughed and couldn't breath._

 _"Dick stop!" I exclaimed._

 _"Not until you say the magic word!" he said while still tickling me._

 _I tried to hold my laughter in but I couldn't. "Okay! Okay!" I laughed._

 _"Say it" he said._

 _"Pancakes!" I exclaimed our secret word. "Pancakes!"_

 _He stopped tickling me and our laughter died down after a few seconds._

 _I composed myself together before kicking him in the shin. "You ass."_

 _"You swore" he said with wide eyes._

 _I pursed my lips together and placed my nose in the air. "Not talking to you."_

 _Two cups of hot coffee was placed in front of us._

 _"You twos are an odd couple" the man said._

 _"We are not a couple!" both Dick and I said._

 _The man raised his eyebrows. "Siblings?"_

 _I nearly spit out the coffee and Dick quickly shook his head. "Best friends" he corrected._

 _The man seemed to laugh. "Yous remind me of my wife and I. When we were your age." He extended his hand out. "Name's Vinny."_

 _Dick let me shake the man's hand before he shook it._

 _"I'm Dick" he said before grabbing my side, making me laugh again. "And this is Kori."_

 _Vinny smiled at us. "What are you two kids doing at a place like this? Technically I'm not allowed to let you in."_

 _"We were just driving around and we got lost" Dick said._

 _"At a time like this?" he asked. "Yous ain't sneaking out right?"_

 _Dick and I exchanged looks before turning red._

 _He laughed and lifted up his hand. "Don't worry. I won't tell the parents."_

 _"Thanks" Dick said before taking a sip of his coffee._

 _"Where's your wife?" I asked him._

 _Vinny placed his hands on the counter of the bar. "She's at home resting. We're expecting our first in a few months."_

 _"Oh congratulations" I said smiling._

 _"We bought this place about a year ago" he told us. "You kids should come here again once you turn twenty-one. I'll buy you the first drink on me."_

 _"That's very nice of you" Dick said._

 _The man pointed at me. "But only if you bring her with you. You two kids are giving me deja vu. I'll tell you the secret to keeping a good girl." He said before bringing Dick closer to him to whisper._

 _The rest of the night, Vinny told us his love story of how he met his wife Celine. We were so into the story that we hadn't noticed the storm had passed. After two more cups of coffee and more laughs, we said our goodbyes to Vinny but not before promising him that we'd come back again when we turn legal._

"Do you think he still remembers us?" I asked Dick.

He grabbed my hand. "We'll have to see."

Vinny wasn't in the room when we made our way to the bar and took our seats. There were more people here than the last time we saw him. Music was playing from a jukebox and there were a couple of people playing on the pool tables.

"What can I get you two?" asked the bartender, a man not much older than us.

"I'll have scotch" Dick said.

"Vodka soda with a splash of cranberry for me please" I kindly said.

"Can I see some i.d's?" he asked.

We took out our i.d's. Real i.d's and handed it to him. He skimmed them both for a few seconds before giving it back to us.

"So how was your first day of classes?" I asked him.

He played with his thumbs. "Good. I like most of my professors."

"I can't believe they let you transfer at this time of the year" I told him.

"Yea well Bruce kinda has connections" he told me.

The bartender placed our drinks in front of us.

"Cheers?" asked Dick before I could take a sip.

I shrugged. "To what?"

He thought about it for a moment. "To old friends?"

I didn't know if I liked that but I tapped my glass against his before taking a sip.

"Why did you leave California?" I asked him.

His face turned pale and he stiffened. "Um" he replied. "It's a long story."

"Yea you told me that" I said. "But that doesn't answer my question."

"I sorta got in trouble" he told me.

Not the answer I was expecting. "In trouble how?"

He looked at me and sighed. "Kor, really it's a long story."

"Okay" I replied to him. "You don't have to tell me."

I turned from him and continued to sip from my drink, aware that he was still looking at me. Before, I would have made him tell me what was going on but now, I do not care as much to know. Who am I kidding? I care and I really want to know why he's back and I want to pry it out of him but I promised myself I wouldn't get psychotic and crazy around him.

"I got arrested."

I nearly spit out the alcohol that I was about to swallow. I coughed a few times before turning to him with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

He sighed and played with the small black napkin that was placed down under his drink. "I...got arrested...well almost...I mean I did." He sighed again and glanced at me. "I was at a party at some frat house and I drank too much. I wanted to go home and I took the car keys and got in the car. It all happened so fast ya know? I was ten minutes away from my place when I see blue and red lights flashing behind me."

He stopped and cleared his throat but I didn't say anything and let him continue while I studied his face.

"I was swerving. The cop asked me if I was drinking and I told him the truth that I was. He wanted to give me a breathalyzer test which I refused to take and so he made me walk in a straight line and I passed that too. All those days practicing balance during freshman year really paid off." He chuckled a little to lighten the mood but I still didn't say anything. "Um this was just a few days before my twentieth birthday in March so I was still a minor who agreed to have had a few drinks so he had to take me to jail. He cuffed me and put me in the back seat."

He looked at me but I looked away from him.

"They had to call Bruce. He was fucking pissed! I mean if it weren't for him then it probably would have been on my record and ruined my future." He took a sip of his drink. "I was partying too much. Drinking too much. Smoking pot, experimenting with other drugs. Not thinking about my plan for the future. Not thinking about going to police academy after all this. Bruce didn't know what to say to me. I've never seen him so disappointed in me before. He's given me everything I ever wanted and I was throwing it all away like it was nothing. I don't think I've ever said thank you to him for taking me in after my parents died, giving me a home and family, adopting me, and providing for my future. It was in that moment when we were in the car together and said nothing to each other, that I realized I needed to change. So I told him I'd finish junior year in California and come home in the fall and finish my senior year."

He took a sip of his drink and turned to me.

"Wow" was all I could say.

He gave me a nod and didn't say anything.

"You're an idiot" I told him.

"I know" he replied to me.

"You could have hurt someone."

"I know."

"You were selfish."

"I know" he said with an irritation in his voice.

"You need to stop thinking about yourself and-

"I already told you that I know all of this" he replied with a snap.

I crossed my arms. " _Tough love_. What were you expecting? For me to tell you that you didn't deserve all of that?"

He sighed and realized his mistake for snapping at me. "Sorry. It's just a lot."

"You just have to make smart decisions" I told him. "It's time to grow up."

"You party all the time" he informed me.

"I don't party like you do" I told him.

"How would you even-

"Social media" I interrupted him. "Just because we don't talk anymore doesn't mean I don't see you on social media partying every weekend. I've seen enough intoxicated shenanigans, bongs, pharming parties, and naked girls to know what kind of person you have become."

He was taken aback and I could finally see it on his face. I could see the boy who left that summer for freshman year. I could see the sadness and guilt in his eyes.

"I'm not trying to be mean" I said in a more lighter tone. "I'm just trying to let you know that things that you do lead to bad decisions. This should be a lesson to you and thank your God that you didn't hurt anyone or yourself."

He gave me nod and we both took a sip of our drinks simultaneously.

It was quiet for a little bit, neither one of us knowing what to say to the other. I mean what do you even talk about after hearing a story like that? I never would have expected him to get himself in a situation like that. And thank X'hal he or someone else wasn't hurt in the process.

A few awkward silences later, we heard the slamming of a door. Our ears and eyes perked to the source of the sound.

"Well lookie what we have here!"

Vinny came out, looking the same as the last time we saw him except you could see the age lines in his face and the weight that he has gained.

A little boy came out running from behind him, chasing a blue ball down the bar.

"Gio! What I'd tell yous? No playing in here while we have customers!" Vinny called out.

I watched as the little boy picked up the blue ball and looked over at his Vinny. "Sorry daddy." He quickly scurried back over to the door Vinny and disappeared behind it.

Vinny smiled back at us and walked over to us. "Georgie!" he called to the bartender that served us. "Anything these two order is on the house."

Dick shook his hand as he offered it. "You said one drink on the house."

"Ah who cares!" Vinny exclaimed. "I'm surprised you two even came back." He looked at me and I blushed. "Especially dis one! I see you in the magazines and on the billboards. The misses keeps ordering things from that sexy magazine you model for."

I blushed a deep scarlet and placed my face in my hands.

"We're expecting number two because of you."

I heard Dick laugh and I couldn't dare lift my head up. This is so awkward and embarrassing!

"Ah!" Vinny exclaimed. "No need to be shy. I'll fill that drink up for yous."

I looked up and saw him refilled my drink to the top. Dick was still laughing and I gave him a glare that could kill. He blew me a kiss and I kicked him on the side of leg.

He made a noise before rubbing the spot that I kicked.

"So tell me you kiddies finally together?" asked Vinny.

Dick nearly coughed and now it was my turn to laugh.

"Yea right" I said.

"Why not?" Vinny asks. "I saw the way he looked at you the last the time you twos were here."

I looked over at Dick who turned red this time.

"Oh and I've seen the way you looked at him" Vinny said with a smile.

This man lives to embarass people. He needs to get paid for it.

"Why haven't you made her yours yet?" Vinny asked Dick.

Dick didn't say anything. Or well he was stuttering to try and say something but all that was coming out was, "Well I...we...she...we aren't really-

"He's a dog" I simply told Vinny.

Vinny blinked at me and then blinked at Dick. "Well sorry I asked. Those days will soon be over. You'll want to settle down one day, start a family, grow old with someone you love."

Dick rubbed the back on his neck. "Ah, yea one day."

Vinny looked at me and winked and I fought so hard not to be rude and roll my eyes at him.

For the next hour or so, we caught up with Vinny and told him about the last few years of college. He told us stories about his son and showed us pictures of the trip they took to Italy last summer. Vinny looked happy and his son and wife looked even happier. He's not a rich guy. Doesn't have a luxurious house or car. He survives on the income that his bar brings and that's enough for him and his family to make them happy. We need more people like Vinny and his family.

"I'll catch up with you kids in a bit" he told us. "I've got work to get back to."

Dick shook his hand and then I did.

"Thanks Vinny" Dick said. "We'll see you around."

"You better come back now" he warned us as he started to walk away.

"We'll bring friends next time!" Dick called out.

Looking to my left, I realized that he was looking at me now. He wasn't just looking at me but he was giving me a smile. I'd think that it was a cute face but he isn't exactly my favorite person at the moment.

"So" he said.

"So" I replied.

He studied me for a moment and I studied him right back. Neither one of us not knowing where to start or what to say. There are so many unsaid things to one another that it's so hard for it to all come out. No matter how many times I've practiced what to say to him in the mirror, it hasn't prepared me this moment.

"How did you get into modeling?

Really Dick? You break the silence with that? You could have said anything and you ask me that?

"Donna" I simply said.

"I met her at the party" he told me. "She seems like a nice girl."

I gave him a shrug and a nod. "Yes she really is. I'll set you up with her if you'd like?"

He gave me a disappointed look, something I deserved for trying to joke like that. "Really Kor?" he asked.

"Okay" I said with a sigh. "This is so awkward!"

He drank the last sip from his glass and gave out his own sigh. "Yea it really is."

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked.

He turned to me and gave me a confused look. "What do you mean? We promised Vinny that-

"We haven't talked in three years" I interrupted him. "Why bring me here? Why try to act like nothing ever happened?"

"Is that so bad?" he asked me. "To just forget about the last three years and just pick off where we left off?"

Fucking idiot! I looked at him and just glared at that stupid idiotic face. He has the nerve to say something like that.

I grabbed my bag and stood up. "You know what? I'm going to leave."

And I did just that. And I knew he was going to run after me. I mean he's my ride and it's not like I could walk home. He was shouting my name and he wasn't too far behind before I felt him grab my arm, halting me, and spinning me around. I pushed him away, being stubborn, and not wanting him near me in any way right now.

"I miss you!" he called out.

And just like that it hits me. I'm not sure why those words stung so much and I'm not sure why they made me emotional but my eyes started to fill up. When I turned to him, they rolled down my cheeks.

"That's not fair" I choked out.

He was shocked, probably from the tears and he looked sad.

"You can't say that" I told him. "You can't miss me."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you left!" I started as more tears rolled down my cheeks. "You were the one who said we would always be friends. Well you lied. I tried to text you, I tried to call you, and you never gave me a response. You ignored me for three fucking years."

He was looking down at his feet as I wiped my cheeks.

"You never once asked me how I was doing" I continued. "You never thought to think how I was dealing with this. You never asked to see me when you came home for the holidays. You never cared about me."

He shook his head in anger. "Of course I care about you!"

It went silent for a few moments between us. The only thing we could hear was the cars passing by on the roads.

"Why did you try to forget me?" I asked, my voice a little more calm.

"Because not being able to be with you hurt like hell" he said, "And seeing you and being in contact with you made things hurt more."

He was sincere. I could see that in his eyes. This was the real Dick that I needed to come out. I've been waiting three years for this conversation and here we are having it.

"I needed space" he told me. "I thought about you all the fucking time. It was tearing me apart and stressing me out at school. I couldn't be myself because I was constantly worried that I'd end up doing something that would hurt you."

"You mean having sex with other girls?" I asked. It came out a little too sharp than I intended it to be but I'm not happy about it. Of course it makes me jealous and annoyed to know that other girls have slept with him.

He closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. "It didn't mean anything."

"But that's why you ended things with me" I told him. "Because you wanted to have fun."

"I wanted to be able to be myself and not have to be worried about being tied down" he told me. "I mean can you honestly tell me that if we were together that you'd have this amazing life right now? That you'd have all these friends and become a well known supermodel? I would have held you back. I would have stopped you from all these great opportunities."

"None of this means anything to me" I told him.

"I know but...Kor this isn't how I wanted to talk about things" he said motioning around us. "C'mon, look at us. Look at what we're doing to each other right now."

"Richard-

My thoughts were interrupted by my cellular phone ringing in my purse. I sighed before fishing it out and looking at the caller i.d. Mom. Looking up at Dick, I lifted up my finger for him to give me a minute.

"Mom I'm kinda-

"Korina Anders!" she shouted and I nearly dropped my phone in the process.

Dick raised his eyebrows at me.

"You are an hour late to our family dinner!" she shouted.

My eyes widened and I placed a hand on my cheek. "That was today?"

"Your brother is here waiting for you!"

I heard a chuckle and glared at Dick as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Okay okay!" I exclaimed through the phone. "I'm on my way! Start dinner without me! I'll just make it in time for dessert and coffee."

"If you are not here in forty-five minutes...so help me X'hal Korina!" she yelled before hanging up.

"She's pissed" I said.

"The last time I heard her that angry was prom of junior year" Dick said.

I laughed at the memory and shook my head. "Oh my gosh, she'll kill me if I don't make it in time. How fast can you get me to my parent's home?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Depends. Did your mom bake Tamaranean cookies?"

I gave him a smile. "Most likely."

"Fifteen minutes" he said.

* * *

Guys, this story is so hard for me to write. It has a personal connection to me so it gets me emotional.

Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

When I finally made it home that night, I didn't have time to take off my shoes before collapsing on my bed and falling into a deep sleep.

The entire day was just a mess. Dick dropped me off at my parents' house and the entire ride back was quiet and awkward. Usually he'd be doing crazy and exciting turns and dips on his bike but he we had so much tension between us. When we got to the house, I gave him my helmet and he placed his hand over mine for a few seconds, his gaze on me like he wanted to tell me something but didn't know how to.

My mother came out and begged Dick to come in and have her cookies but he kindly declined so she just made him a goodie bag for him to take home.

I told Dick that I'd text him or something and we'd catch up another time. Truth be told, we need a day to just ourselves to hash all this out and move on. It's been three years of built up emotion and tension, it all needs to come out or we'll never find peace.

The first thing I noticed about Ryan was how all grown up he got. He's only a few years younger than me but looked like he was older than me by at least ten years. Six-feet tall, beard, and muscles. A replica of my father.

He told us of his time on Tamran. My sister and I haven't been to Tamaran in two years but my father and mother had gone six months ago to work out the details with Ryan and him coming to the states for a while.

Ryan was studying and training to take over the family business. My father being active ruling King of Tamaran, he spends half of the month on Tamaran and the other half here. Yes, I said active ruling King but it's nothing like it was before. We're looked up to as icons and public figures who help out the people of Tamaran and the economy. I remember going to charity balls, visiting small towns, press conference to listen to the people, and I remember the dresses and crowns. They weren't worn everyday but only when we went out in public.

Tamran is a small country in the caribbean that isn't even on most world maps. Bruce Wayne and his family were kind enough to keep our royal status a secret but unfortunately one of my father's old colleagues leaked it to Gotham press. My life didn't change much after the our status was leaked. In the beginning, we were constantly followed by paparazzi but now its just the occasional pictures and front page stories and most of it is due to my father's work or my modeling career.

Ryan brought my family and I gifts from Tamaran. Mostly sweets and goods that we can't find here such as Tamaranean coffee, equivalent to Turkish coffee, and zorkaberries. At the sight of the berries, my mother immediately went to the kitchen to bake a pie.

My sister and I surprisingly got along. She even surprised the family and I when she brought a boyfriend with her. Someone she met while backpacking in Europe. His name is Karras, a Greek boy who works as a fisherman.

All of Kom's previous boyfriends were rich, stuck up, drove fancy cars, and never lasted more than a week or two and Karas is nothing like them. Karas and Kom have actually been dating for a few months now.

My father seemed to like him which is good and I'm actually kind of glad she found someone to tame her. Kom needs someone who doesn't take her shit and someone who will put her in her place. Let's be real, she can be a real bitch sometimes.

I didn't get to leave until around midnight. Ryan being the first to go to bed since he had a long flight to get here and then I left after hearing another lecture from my mom about family and how important it is to be on time for things.

The rest of the week and weekend consisted of me going to class and to the studio to practice for Fashion Week. During the summer I went on go-sees to book shows for Fashion Week in Gotham. I was able to book four shows out of the seven days of the event, which is good, especially for a starting out model. Each show was different from each other. The first show would be Fall Fashion casual, the second is Fall Fashion dressy, the third Fall Fashion couture, and the final would be Fall Fashion Lingerie. The show will be right after Halloween, on November 1st and going on until November 7th. I will be walking on the last four days but of course I have to make appearances all week.

The monday after the weekend, I met up with Donna for coffee at the diner. She needed me to help her put her collage together for one of her photography classes.

"Okay so should I go with blurry edges or should I go with the sharpened edges?" she asked me.

She had laid out two rows of photographs, all the same photos but different editing and filters. I examined them and tried to be helpful but this is more of Donna's thing. I took photography as a filler class and Donna took it so she could make a career out of it.

I tilted my head from side to side. "They...look the same."

She gave me a sigh. "Kor, this row of photos has blurred edges and this row has sharpened edges." She explained to me the fifth time. "How can't you see the difference."

I rolled my eyes at her and sipped my coffee. "I see the difference. But they both look equivalently good."

She blinked her eyes at me.

I pointed to the row of sharpened edges of rows. "Okay go with those."

She looked down between the two sets and tapped a finger on her chin. "Actually I think the blurred edges are better."

I shook my head at her and continued to drink my coffee.

She placed her photos back in her bag. "So...tell me everything."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "We got to the bar, we had a few drinks, talked, got into an argument, I stormed out, he followed, and that is it."

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yes" I told her. "We got interrupted by my mom calling and I had to head back home to see Ryan."

"You guys haven't talked since then?"

I shook my head.

"Well it's not like you're not going to see him again" she told me. "He's Bruce Wayne's first son, he's obviously going to be at Fashion Week."

"Yea right" I said.

"He totally is!" she exclaimed. "I mean face it Kor, you're gonna see him sooner or later."

I signaled for the waitress and lifted up my mug. "I'm gonna need more coffee."

Donna let out a laugh. "Why don't you invite him over for dinner?"

"At my apartment?" I laughed.

She gave me a shrug. "Who cares? He might end up going down on you and God knows you need to be pleasured."

"Donna!" I exclaimed as I kicked her from under the table.

"Ow!" she yelled.

The diner went quiet and our waitress stopped at our table to give us a scolding look and we said our quiet "sorry" before she filled our cups with another round of coffee.

I grabbed my phone from out of my bag and searched for Dick's phone number. I decided to text him instead of call just in case he was in the middle of class or something important.

'Let's hangout sometime this week? My place?'

I sighed and placed the phone down flat on the table. Donna was giving me one of her weird smiles.

"Don't do that" I said to her.

She wiggled her eyebrows at me. "Do what?"

Rolling my eyes, I pointed at her twisted face. "You look like a creep. Stop looking at me like-

My phone let out a 'ding' and Donna lunged over to grab it.

"Donna give it back!" I exclaimed.

She had this look of glee on her face as she typed into my phone.

"Kori's password is 0512. The date she and hunky Grayson had their first kiss" she said aloud.

My eyes widened and I crawled across the table. "I'll kill you."

She pushed me off with her boot in my stomach. After what seemed like a lifetime of me screaming at her, she laughing with glee as she typed, and the manager of the diner kicking us out, I finally was able to get my phone back.

Donna had one hand rested against the front wall of the dining to support herself from laughing her ass off. Literally.

'Sure. How about Thursday night?' he replied.

'Sounds great. Come hungry. You'll have me for dessert.'

I looked over at Donna. "That doesn't even sound like something I would say."

She kept on laughing and I shook my head before looking down.

'Um...okay? Just send me the address, I can be there around five.'

'Sounds great handsome.' With the kissy face emoji added at the end.

"You're banned from coming over" I told Donna.

She finally stopped laughing and walked with me. "Oh c'mon Kor! You have to admit it's kind of funny."

"Well now I actually have to cook" I told her.

"Just get takeout from a restaurant and place them in you fine china" she told me. "I did that to my highschool boyfriend for three months and he never noticed until I forgot to throw out the receipt one night."

"Dick isn't like that" I told her. "He notices everything."

"Maybe he'll notice how sexually frustrated you are and take of it."

"You're so annoying" I told her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek. "You'll thank me for this."

Thursday came by real quick and I was more nervous than ever. I decided to prepare a simple meal. Nothing too crazy, I decided to make steak with mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, and a salad on the side. He said he'd be at my place around five so I decided to start cooking around 4:45.

I tidied up my apartment, removing any clutter in the way, and setting up the small dining table that I have.

The doorbell rang while I was preparing the mashed potatoes and I looked over at the clock. 5:00 on the dot.

"Come in!" I called from the kitchen, not wanting to stop my task.

The front door opened and I poked my head out through the archway that separated the living room and kitchen.

Dick raised his eyebrows at me and I gave him a smile.

"I'm just finishing up" I told him.

He removed on his jacket and draped it over the arm of the couch before following me in the kitchen.

"You're cooking" he simply said.

I gave him a twirl in my apron. "Do I look domestic?"

He let out a chuckle. "You can look the part but can you cook?"

I walked over to the oven and opened it. "Introducing steak with my mom's seasoning..." I walked over to the stove and lifted up two pot covers." ...Mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables."

"I am impressed" he said. "But does it taste good?"

Glaring at him I said, "You'll see in just two minutes."

He chuckled at me before embracing me in a hug. "Oh I'm just teasing you Kor."

I blinked several times in surprise from the affection.

"How have you been?" he asked letting me go.

I gave him a shrug. "I'm fine. I've been busy with school and work."

"I'm glad you made time for me" he said walking over to the counter by the sink.

I watched him go through the several wine bottles that I put out for us to drink. "I figured no one would bother us here."

He turned to me and lifted up a bottle of pinot noir. "You like red?"

"I like white but I haven't had red in awhile" I said as I transferred the food on the fine china.

Dick helped me place everything on the table and I grabbed two wine glasses as he opened the bottle. Removing my apron, I smoothed the wrinkles on my shirt and I watched him as he studied the pictures on my refrigerator. I am guilty of putting a collage of pictures on my refrigerator. I told myself I'd never do this but I take after my mother.

"We've changed so much" he said.

I walked over and smiled at our senior class picture. "Do you ever wish to go back?"

He turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "High school?"

"Yea" I shrugged. "I mean everything was so simple back then."

He gave me a chuckle. "The only thing I remember worrying about was what color corsage I was going to get you."

I pointed to our prom picture. A picture of us at Wayne Manor's garden, Dick's arms around me as we posed. "I remember that day like it was yesterday!"

"Remember when Gar spilled the punch all over his-

"White tux!" I laughed.

"I've never seen Rachel so embarrassed" Dick laughed.

"How about Gar?" I asked him laughing. "He had to dance in a wet tux."

"Yea those were the good days" he said.

My laughter died and my eyes met his.

"Hungry?" I asked.

He ruffled my hair and I swatted his hand away. "Yea, I'm ready to die."

I slapped him on the arm. "Dick!"

"Yes baby?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

He rolled his eyes back before taking a seat. "Well are you going to sit Korina?"

I took my seat and stuck my tongue out at him. I placed a steak on his plate, then a spoonful of mashed potatoes, some steamed vegetables and a salad on the side.

"Let's see how you did" he told me as he cut into his steak. "Medium-rare!" He chuckled. "Just the way I like it."

I smiled proudly.

He then had some mashed potatoes and vegetables. "Oh and it continues!" he exclaimed.

His enthusiasm made me giggle. "I told you I could cook."

"And you didn't disappoint" he said pointing at me with his fork.

"I'm glad you like it" I said digging in my own plate. "I worked very hard."

It got quiet for a several minutes. It was just the sound of our knives and forks hitting the plate as we chewed. I wanted to bring up the conversation. I wanted to finally have the talk and get it completely over with but I didn't know how to bring it up. Maybe I should just let it go? Act like none of this happened? But I'll never get closure out of it. Those years of hurt, heartache, and constant jealousy was the worst for me.

He was looking at me when I looked up from my food.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I dug into my plate again. "Nothing."

He made tsk sound and I looked up at him again. He had his arms crossed.

"C'mon Kor" he said. "I know you better than that."

"Nothing" I said again.

He sighed and stretched out his arms. "Okay, let's have this talk."

"What talk?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Our talk."

I pushed my plate away. "Do we have to?"

He gave me a nod and pushed his own plate away before getting up. "Yup. C'mon let's talk in the living room"

"But I have dessert" I said trying to change the subject.

"We'll have it after" he told me and offered me his hand. "C'mon, bring your wine. You'll need it."

I groaned and grabbed my wine glass before taking his hand and letting him lead me into the living room.

We sat on the bigger couch so there was enough space between us. I placed my wine glass on the coffee table and then slipped my shoes off before lifting them on the couch.

He got comfortable, taking off his sweater and revealing a black t-shirt underneath. A tight black t-shirt. I mean those muscles.

"Let's get this over with so we can be friends again" he told me.

"You still want to be friends?" I asked.

He let out a chuckle. "Of course I do. I should be asking you that. I was the asshole in the situation."

I gave him a nod. "I agree."

"Thanks Kor" he said.

"Why didn't you want me?" I asked.

He readjusted himself so he was looking at me. "I honestly just didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to cause you more pain in the future."

"Richard you never caused me pain."

"But I did" he told me. "I mean I hurt you when I left. Hurt you when I didn't answer you text messages or your calls." I looked away from him knowing very well he was right. "I mean c'mon. I could feel the hurt in your voice when I apologized or made excuses up. And then I saw you during Christmas break and God damn you were just amazing and sexy and I was falling for you all over again. You were making all these friends and going on dates...I knew I had to let you go then."

He paused but I still couldn't look at him.

"I thought about you all the time. I care about you alot and I know you don't think I do but I'm telling you I did this to save you from hurt. I didn't want you to worry about what I was doing all the time. I didn't want you to stop your life and give up opportunities because of me. Kori, I'm sorry about everything. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

I looked up at him. He was being honest. He was being himself and telling the truth. He's back in Gotham. For good. I'm going to see him around and it's not like I could ignore him all the time. I don't want to ignore him. Dick and I had a great friendship before all this happened, before senior year of highschool and it'd be nice if we could get to that place again.

"It won't be easy" I told him.

"What won't be?" he asked.

"Us being friends again. I think we have to rebuild this."

He took a sip out of his wine. "That's fair."

"We have to learn about each other again" I continued. "We were best friends. It would be nice to get to there again with you."

He placed a hand on my arm. "I'll make it work. I'll try this time."

"Good" I smiled.

"So tell me more" he said to me. "What's it like being a model?"

I gave him a shrug. "Probably no different than you being Dick Grayson."

"I just find it amazing" he told me. "You hated the cameras and limelight."

"I still find it hard to believe to" I admitted, wrapping my arms around my legs. "I mean it's nice and it pays well but it's hard sometimes. People either love you or they hate you."

He nudged me with his arm and relaxed against the couch. "You should be used to that. Remember you're having my baby soon?"

I nearly spit out my wine. "Oh jeez! The things they come up with. I'm dreading fashion week because I know they're gonna come up with a bunch of bullshit."

"You're walking in fashion week?" he asked.

I gave him a nod and a proud smile. "Yup! I got signed up for four shows."

"Bruce is having a party that week for charity" he told me. "Want to be my date?"

"Seriously?" I asked.

He gave me a shrug. "Aren't we friends now?"

"I mean yea but-

"Let's not make it awkward" he told me. "I don't want it to be like that. I just want to be comfortable and do things together that we used to do before. I mean you were my date multiple times to these things and we weren't dating."

"I just don't want you to think that-

"We're getting into a romantic relationship?" he asked me.

Nodding, I bit my lower bottom lip. "Yes."

He looked at me and winked. "Keep biting your bottom lip like that and I just might have to make you my girlfriend."

I slapped him on the chest. "Don't get too excited Grayson."

"Hey this body" he said touching himself, "Is new and improved. It's not like what you've seen before."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're so annoying."

"On a serious note" he told me. "Will you please be my date? It's either you or Kitten."

My eyes widened and I let out the biggest laugh. "Oh my X'hal! Kitten?" I continued to laugh and look at his unamused face.

He ran a hand through his face. "I'm serious Kor. She was a stalker in high school and she's still a stalker now. She stopped by the manor unexpectedly last night and asked for me and it was the weirdest thing I've experienced and then she asked me to go the Fashion Week with her."

I continued to laugh.

He pleaded. "Please be my date that week. I'll do anything."

Stopping my laughter, I gave him one of Donna's creepy smile faces. "Anything you said?"

He immediately regretted those words.

"Oh God" he groaned.

I jumped off the couch and ran into my bedroom to grab a few things, my laughter not dying down. When I came back he had this look of horror on his face.

"You are the worst" he told me.

I giggled as I lifted up the pink tutu and tiara. "Remember these?"

* * *

Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

_My mouth dropped open when I made it to my locker, Rachel by my side._

 _She had called me in the morning, frantically telling me to get my ass to school and that I wouldn't believe what I would see when I get there. Confusion and anxiety overwhelmed me on the way. What could Rachel be yelling about? She wasn't making any sense. Something about my locker and Kitten doing something to it. I mean I know Kitten dislikes me for no reason at all. I never did anything to the girl and I think she's just jealous that Dick and I are such good friends. She's started plenty rumors about me and I'm so used to it that it doesn't bother me anymore but my mouth dropped open when I got to my locker. This was the lowest of lows._

 _The most embarrassing picture of me was blown up and plastered all over my school locker. I was twelve and it was before I even came to the United States. I was sick in bed with my bunny pajamas and my braces and head gear. We all go through that stage and my teeth needed the extra care but that doesn't mean it gave Kitten the right to show everyone this photo._

 _Where the hell did she even get this photo from? The only person who I've ever showed these pictures to where-_

 _Richard!_

 _I scanned the crowd of people that were near my locker that were laughing at the picture and I finally found that idiot. He was standing there, mouth opened in surprise, as Kitten knelt against him and whispered something in his ear. She spotted me, pointed, and started to laugh at me._

 _Dick's eyes connected with mine. His eyes said worry and sorrow. My eyes said death. I was going to kill him._

 _I was going to kill him._

 _And that's exactly what I did._

 _Dick Grayson was going to be killed by me in the worst possible way._

 _He moved passed the crowd of people and called out my name._

 _"Kori" he said._

 _I crossed my arms and lifted up my chin. "Do you hear someone speaking Rachel?"_

 _Rachel knew exactly what I was doing. Anyone of our friends knew that Dick hated it when I gave him the silent treatment and he knew when I did this that I wasn't mad at him, I was furious._

 _"Kor please don't do this" he begged me._

 _I let out a 'hmph' sound and walked away from him. He followed after me but I wasn't going to break._

 _"Look I promise you I didn't know she was going to do this" he explained. "During the party we went upstairs to my room and I think-_

 _I interrupted him with a big laugh and looked at Rachel. "Can you please tell whoever is speaking that he is not helping his case?"_

 _She backed up away from me. "Oh no" she said. "I am not getting in the middle of this. You two do this everytime and suck me into it and I become your own personal owl." She stopped and looked at me. "Besides, I would torture him in a different way."_

 _Dick and I both looked at each before looking back at Rachel._

 _"How?" I asked._

 _She whispered something in my ear and I looked at Dick with a mischievous smile._

I smiled in glee as Dick and I walked through campus and making our way to the cafeteria. People stared. People laughed. People made comments. And I loved every second of it.

Dick was wearing the pink tutu, the golden tiara, and a t-shit that said, "I'm A Pretty Princess" on the front of it. He was embarrassed and trying to duck his head with every step we took and I this was amusing me in every possible way.

Wally, Rachel, and Gar were waiting for us at a table right in the middle of the cafeteria. Dick and I both glanced at each other.

"You're really making me work for it, huh?" he asked.

Giving him my best cheshire cat smile I said, "Could have agreed to Kitten's date."

"No fucking way" he replied with a sigh. "Well, let's get this over with."

We stepped up to the table and all three of them gave us the same shocked "o" faces. Wally was the first to break the silence with a loud laughter that caught the attention of the entire cafeteria.

"Duuuude!" Gar laughed. "It's like deja vu!"

Rachel gave me a low high-five as I took a seat next to her. "That's my girl."

"Will you guys stop!" Dick yelled.

Wally and Gar were currently taking pictures on their iphones.

"No way!" exclaimed Wally. "Hey think you'll want to take a snapchat pic with me?"

The table shook as Dick kicked while from under it. "Ass!"

He let out an "ow" before reaching under and rubbing where Dick kicked him. "Dude, not cool. What's the point of wearing that shit if I can't embarrass you?"

Dick hid his face in my shoulder. "Can I please take this off now?"

The tiara on his head sat crooked and I reached up to remove it. "Okay. I think you've had enough."

I instantly received a disapproving look from Rachel and a 'tsk' sound.

"You made him wear it the entire day in highschool" she mentioned.

Dick gave her a glare. "Don't encourage her."

"What did you do this time to deserve this?" asked Gar.

"It's just the Kory punishment for old best friends who ignore you for years, cheat on you, don't answer your calls, choose his bros over his main hoe, and makes you feel like an unwanted woman when you are with them."

My eyes widened the minute the my words came out. Our friends knew the situation but Dick and I never spoke about it when they were around. It wasn't any of their business and it's not something they had to get involved in.

"You cheated on her?"

"Did she just call herself a hoe?"

I looked at the three of my friends who all wanted answers and then looked over at Dick who just gave me a small sigh.

"I mean...I uh...I guess I'm not as over it as I thought I would be" I said to him.

Dick rubbed his forehead before giving me a nod. "Yea...don't worry about it...take your time." He quickly got up before making his way out of the cafeteria but I got up and followed him.

He was walking fast and I knew he was aware that I was behind him. The tutu he was wearing had ridden up and it looked really funny from this angle and I would have laughed but this was a serious moment.

"Dick where are you going?" I asked.

He was making his way towards my car. I had picked him up this morning with costume in hand and made him change in the backseat of the car before making our through campus.

"Keys?" he asked as he kept walking.

"Huh?" I asked back.

He turned to me and held out his hand. "Keys?"

"What for?"

"I want to show you something."

"And skip class today?"

He gave me a look that just said 'You're still the goodie two-shoes Kory I met in high school' and I rolled my eyes at him before fishing for my keys from my bag.

The car ride was quiet and all too familiar. I recognized the roads and I glanced over to the side as our old high school building came into view. I suddenly got too hot and nervous and avoided him as I watched the October leaves fall from the sky.

He parked in the senior parking lot and turned off the ignition before grabbing my thigh. I jumped and gave him a scolding look before removing his hand.

He let out a chuckle before opening his door. "C'mon. I need to show you this."

We walked through the football field as the football players huddled around each other probably going over their next play. The coach lifted his head up, making sure we weren't trespassers, but immediately waved when he noticed Dick.

Dick was the star athlete and most popular guy in school. I'm pretty sure his plaque is still up in the trophy case if we went and had a look at it.

Grabbing my hand, he dragged me out of the field and up on top of the hill where an old weeping willow stood.

"I can't believe the tree is still here" I said in shock.

Dick walked over to the trunk, brushing past the long leaves that touched the ground beneath us. I followed him and smiled at the halloween ornaments that the freshmen put up every year. It was a school tradition. Freshmen would decorate the tree during the holidays.

"Can you believe this is still here?" Dick asked.

My eyes widened as I walked over to him and a smile crept on my face.

 _We giggled as Richard pulled on my arm and brought me under the tree._

 _"Dick" I said in between giggles. "What are we doing here? We already graduated from this place."_

 _He brushed the hair that fell out of my bun away from my face and smiled at me. "You're beautiful."_

 _The heat in my cheeks rose and I looked into his blue eyes that I adore. "You make me feel beautiful."_

 _"Promise not to get mad?" he asked moving to the side._

 _I finally noticed it. The heart shaped symbol carved into the school's oldest living tree with the initials R.G. plus K.A. carved on the inside._

 _"You vandalized school property" I said while slowly blinking._

 _He rolled his eyes at me. "Jeez Kor, stop being such a goodie two-shoes."_

 _"You're bad" I simply said._

 _He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "You like the bad boy in me" he teased me and pecked me on the lips. "That's why you fell for me in the first place."_

 _I crossed my arms and smirked. "And who said I am falling for you?"_

 _He looked hot. Standing next to the carved heart, arms crossed, and black tight t-shirt that clung to his skin on a hot July night._

 _"You have that look in your eye" he said._

 _"Richard-_

 _He grabbed me by the shoulders, pushed me up against the tree's trunk, and forced his lips on mine. My heart melted and instantly I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed him to take control._

 _It wasn't long ago when we had our first kiss on his couch and I'm thankful for it everyday. There's nowhere I'd rather be than here, kissing him, and feeling like the universe is finally on my side._

 _He pulled away from our makeout session, hot and heavy breath against my neck sent ripples through my spine. "Kor?" he asked._

 _"Hmm?" I asked coming down from the high euphoria._

 _"You know you're my best friend right?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"And nothing will change that."_

 _"Nothing."_

"Remember this?" he asked.

The cold wind hit my face but the heat in my cheeks kept me warm. "How could I forget? It made the front page of Gotham Gazette."

"Vicki Vale loves a good story" he joked.

Walking up to the carvings, I traced the heart with my index finger, then the initials, before letting out a small chuckle. "Feels like a lifetime ago."

"Kor" he said but I didn't turn to him. "You know I'm really sorry about everything. I'll tell you everyday if I have to for you to forgive me."

"I do forgive you-

"But do you really?" he asked.

I felt his hand on my shoulder so I turned to face him.

"I don't know Richard" I said, using his birth name. "I forgive you but it's...hard...all of it is just new to me...and I have my good days and my bad days. I will have a good day and then remember everything and just like that...I feel the hurt again." I looked down at my boots.

"Kor?" he asked me with concern.

"Have you ever been so hurt...so hurt that your heart physically hurts?" I asked as I pressed into my chest.

He took a step back from me and casted his eyes to the side. "Yes. I know the feeling very well." He looked up and silently cursed. "Everyday when I think about mom and dad."

I slapped a hand against my forehead and started shaking my head. "Dick. I'm sorry. I'm such and idiot. I didn't mean to bring it up."

He let out a laugh. "Same old Kori. Even when she's angry at you, she's worried she said something to make you upset." He stepped closer to me and my heart started to pound because I thought he'd kiss me any second. "That's what I always loved about you. Your heart is too pure."

My arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his torso. "I'm getting cold now."

The wind was hitting my cheeks like icicles and we've been standing outside for a while now.

"Do you want to get back to class?" he asked.

I looked up at him and shook my head. "Mmm no. Coffee?"

He kissed me on the forehead signaling a yes and I pushed the intimate act in the back of my mind. I will just try to let go. Try to see where things will go between us. He said he is a changed person. He said he is not that guy anymore. So I should trust him. Right?

* * *

The worst thing about not updating for a while?

Forgetting all the little details you wrote in previous chapters.

Read and Review please


End file.
